Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz is the main villain of the TV show Phineas and Ferb. He is portrayed as a routinely bumbling and forgetful evil scientist intent on taking over the entire tri-state area. He attempts to do so with obscure contraptions and inventions that tend to have "-inator" as the suffix. His plans are always ruined by Perry the Platypus. He's the 1st character in Lawl Nova. Entrance Doof's Airship Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc's Blimp flies into the stage and Doof drops from it. Doof's jingle will be heard as well. Origin Doofenshmirtz has a blimp that he uses as part of his evil plans in several episodes of the show. It made its first appearance in "The Fast and the Phineas" Specials Neutral B: Pure Evil Bubble Doofenshmirtz uses a gun to shoot a green beam that creates a bubble around anyone who touches it. Inside the bubble, you're unable to attack. After a few hits, the bubble blows up. This attack can also affect projectiles, items, and traps, allowing you to pick them up and throw them around. Anti-trap moves can pop the bubble early. Move Origin In the episode "Are you my Mummy?", when Perry finds Doofenshmirtz at the Beaver Pond, Doofenshmirtz unexpectedly shoots him with a ray gun, capturing him in a bubble of "pure evil". Side B: Super Star Doofenshmirtz slides forward on rollerblades (in his underwear) saying "I am a SUUUUPER STAAR!". If you go off a ledge while doing the attack, Doof will fall and deal more damage than just the attack itself. Press A to strike a pose which deals extra damage. Press B to fall over on the floor, ending the move with a big blow to opponents. Move Origin In the episode "Tip of the Day", Doofenshmirtz reveals that he made a video as a teenager that shows him rollerskating into a toilet while in his underwear, which became viral on the Internet. Doof's plan in this episode is to erase the video both from everyone's head as well as the Internet. The scene became a semi-reoccurring joke in the show afterwards. Up B: Rocket Man Doofenshmirtz uses a rocket to fly upward, but it can only ascend in mid-air. On the ground, Doof will stay in place producing a puff of smoke from his rocket that damages nearby opponents. And yes, he's green while he's doing the attack. Move Origin In the episode "Moon Farm", after failing at drying his neighbor's plants with the Moisture Suck-Inator, he jetpacks to his building to discover that the plants were made out of plastic. At one point his jetpack activates on the ground, comically giving him a wedgie. Down B: Ball-Gown-Inator Doof uses a gun to shoot a beam downwards that puts the enemy in a dress. With a dress, the enemy constantly slips. You can get rid of it falling from a ledge or after 4 slips. Using the Ball-Gown-Inator midair will aim diagonally-downwards, but in this instance it only damages, since the opponent will fall through the oversized ballgown. Move Origin In the episode "Gaming the System", Doofenshmirtz's plan consists of using the Ball-Gown-Inator to put everyone inhabiting Danville in dresses to become the manliest man in the Three-State Area. When he uses it on Perry, the platypus trips on the gown because it's too big for him. Final Smash: Very Evil-Inator Doof presses a button and a big machine appears. This machine start shooting green beams everywhere via multiple cannons. At the end of the attack, all the cannons shoot their beams simultaneously. Move Origin In the episode, "Bad Hair Day", Doofenshmirtz creates an Inator using the pieces from his failed inators from previous episodes. However, the Inator's real purpose is never revealed since Perry deactivates it before Doof plans to use it (In fact, not even Doof himself knew what it did). KO Sounds KOSFX1: "Aaah!" KOSFX2: "Aaugh!" Star KOSFX: "Curse you, Perry the Platyp--!" Screen KOSFX: "Ow!" Taunts Up Taunt: "Oh, I get it. Hardy har har." Side Taunt: "Just think of all the evil uses there are for Zinc!" Down Taunt: *Laughs tauntingly* Victory Poses/Losing Pose * Option 1: "Phew, that was close!" * Option 2: "By default, my favorite way to win!" * Option 3: *Poses like in his File Photo* * Losing Pose: *Looks away from the camera with an aggravated expression, clenching his fist* Victory Theme The jingle that plays after the credits in Phineas & Ferb, which is a fragment of the instrumental version of the theme song: "Today is gonna be a Great Day". Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Swings a wrench twice. *Dash attack - Equips the Kick-inator 5000 and kicks forwards. *Forward tilt - Slashes with a Bratwurst. *Up tilt - Hits upwards with both arms. *Down tilt - Opens up a trapdoor, with the gates damaging. 'Smash' *Forward smash - Shoots a short-ranged blast with a laser gun. *Up smash - Creates an satellite-shaped inator that shoots a laser upwards. *Down smash - Creates an Inator that shoots downwards with a laser. 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - Presses a button of a remote control and creates a circular electric shield around him. *Forward aerial - Shoots a barrage of breadcrumbs with the Feed-the-Pigeons-Inator. *Back aerial - Thrusts with his back while holding a straw hat forward. *Up aerial - Does a flip kick. *Down aerial - Holds a huge Inator that causes an explosion downwards. 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs with both hands. *Pummel - *Forward throw - Grabs the opponent with "the force" and tosses them forwards. *Back throw - Spins the opponent around and tosses them backwards. *Up throw - Makes the opponent hover with the Dough Blow-inator ''then pushes them upwards. *Down throw - Hastily tosses the opponent downwards. Classic Mode Quotes * Sheldon (Minor Rival): "You may have a real degree, but I have BIG MACHINES! Who's the best scientist now?" * Yzma: "Do you know what your secret lab needs? A self-destruct button! Those are always useful. * Worst Hercules: "Now I see that summoning the Spartan Army would have been a bad idea" * Elsa: "I have an idea! You could freeze Danville, meanwhile I can sell Doof Brand Hot Chocolate!" * 60's Spiderman: "Hey Spidey! Remember when I stole your powers? That was fun" * Perry (Major Rival): "AT LAST! I FINALLY DEFEATED PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" * Toon Waluigi: "What did you expect? Even my worst inators are better than Techno Waluigi." * Samuel L. Jackson: "Can you give me an autograph? I'm sure Mr. Monogram would love it!" * Loss against some high school guy: "Curse you, Spelunker Sensei!" Rival Conversations V.S. Sheldon Cooper Sheldon: "Greetings. I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper." Doofenshmirtz: "Well I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz." Sheldon: "So you're a doctor too? What kind of doctor exactly?" Doofenshmirtz: "Uh... you know... those that build machines." Sheldon: "Oh! An engineer! Tell me, in which university did you study?" Doofenshmirtz: "...Between you and me, I never went to a University. In fact, I bought my degree on the internet using my ex-wife's money." Sheldon: "'BLASPHEMY!'" V.S. Perry the Platypus *Perry is instantly trapped in a cage after his Entrance* Doofenshmirtz: "Ah, Perry the Platypus, what an unexpected surprise. And with unexpected I mean totally expected. You see, I heard somewhere that this place has a big source of power, and I told myself "Hey, maybe I could use this for my Inators!" And since you're trapped, nothing will stop me now!" *Perry effortlessly breaks out of the cage* Doofenshmirtz: "I kind of expected you to do that, Perry the Platypus. But I don't care! Because you and the Three-State area are going down!" Epilogue, after defeating Dolan Duck After being defeated, Dolan was turned into the Dolan Bagd, a powerful badge that has all his powers. Doofenshmirtz knew about this, and was happy that his plan to get it worked So he managed to duplicate this badge and place it in all his inators instead of a self-destruct button. And without Perry to stop him, he took over the Three-State Area! Well, at least until a certain 2 kids repair a time machine... Extras Animal Prehistoric Lizard - Only walks for movement. You can use opponents as climbable walls. Art "The Art-Inator": A blueprint of Doofenshmirtz' ''Bum-Bum-Inator. Videos .]] Category:Playable Character Category:Male Category:German Category:Anti-Villain Category:Celebrities Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Adults Category:Human Category:Disney Category:Lawl Nova Category:Bait-and-Punish Category:00's Category:The Skapokon's Lawl Era Category:Zoner